Asphalt from processing and terminalling facilities is transported to end users in one of several ways, including direct piping of molten asphalt to nearby customers, shipping in molten form via tanker truck, railcar and barge, and shipping in solid form in individual packages. The packages are used primarily by building contractors as a source of asphalt for roofing applications. The contractor typically places the solid asphalt in a heated kettle to melt the asphalt for use. Asphalt shipped in molten form is also usually further heated in a kettle prior to use.
A problem associated with such heated kettles of molten asphalt is that they can emit significant amounts of fumes. The fumes can be unsightly, and an irritant to workers and others in the surrounding area. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of fumes normally emitted from a kettle or other vessel of molten asphalt.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors without substantial modification of the processed or raw asphalt. By contrast with known polymer-modified asphalt compositions, which are highly modified materials where the polymer is used, e.g., to impart elongation properties, an asphalt without such modification is desired for many applications.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors of molten asphalt while permitting for convenient, user-tailorable enhancement or alteration of the asphalt properties.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to produce a low-fuming asphalt in a convenient package. Individual packages of asphalt are typically formed at conventional asphalt processing facilities by pouring molten asphalt into containers made of a metal bottom and paper cylindrical sidewalls. The asphalt is typically poured at temperatures of about 177.degree. C. and the packages are allowed to cool for up to 24 hours prior to shipping.
A problem with existing asphalt packages is that removal of the paper and metal container from the solid asphalt is time-consuming. The disposal of the paper and metal container material is also burdensome. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to package asphalt in individual packages and yet eliminate the need to remove the container or to dispose of the container. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a container for asphalt that is consumable so that it can be melted right along with the asphalt.